Fus Ro'Dah
The maritime nation of Fus Ro'Dah consists of one large island, located to the west of the Bay of Gifts, as well as scattered settlements across the western coast of Gimelshane. Though primarily known as raiders, it is also the home of great explorers and scholars. The population is composed largely of dragonborn, both chromatic and metallic. Climate and Geography Much of the island of Fus Ro'Dah is composed of crags and rocks, with shallow layers of soil supporting tall grasses and alpine forests. Towards the center of the island, the terrain transitions to tundra at higher elevations, climaxing at an inland glacier erupting from the surface. A combination of warm sea breezes from the west and icy conditions inland result in perpetually misty conditions, primarily on the slopes. The large inland glacier continues to push out of the ground; the melting ice results in freshwater streams flowing into the sea. Scholars believe this indicates the existence of an underground reservoir at high pressure pushing upward; the cause of the frigid temperature is speculated to be of elemental origin, suggested by the isle of enormous elemental creatures directly north. Culture The city, Ravenscar, is located at the base of Kogaan, the everlasting glacier. Ravenscar serves as the center of the scholarly community. It is here that historical records are preserved and advances in science and the arcane are made. It is not unusual for scholars and cartographers from abroad to visit in search of knowledge. The expansive coastal region of Voth is FusRo'Dah's center of foreign commerce, and is spread wide on the southern and eastern coasts. It also serves as the base of operations for many raiding parties. Located at the southern tip of Voth is faal'Krein, the capital city. One major trading post: Fjallraven, is located near faal'Krein. A hub for raiders, Tórshavn, is located on the east coast. A port primarily serving explorers, Ukonvasara, is located on the west coast. Chromatic and Metallic dragonborn coexist in FusRo'Dah. Much of the scholarly community consists of the Metallic variety, while the Chromatic variety have a deep-rooted culture of seafaring explorers and raiders. Though much of the land is not arable, FusRo'Dahns support themselves with livestock and fishing, raids, and barter. History Earliest records show that, nearly a millennium ago, the dragonborn population was subjugated by the white dragon, Alduin. The first king, the red dragonborn, Tryggvason I, led the rebellion that forced Alduin to flee. After managing to defuse an impending civil war between chromatic and metallic dragonborn following his ascension, Tryggvason I worked to organize a governing council to replace the monarchy. After extended dialogue and uniting once more to fend off Alduin's return, the nation of FusRo'Dah was established during the rule of Tryggvason III, who successfully handed governing authority to council, Folkmoot (popularly referred to as the Thing ). The Tryggvason line still serves as head of the council. Government and Politics The Folkmoot serves as the governing body of FusRo'Dah. Members consist of the head, Tryggvason, and representatives from all forms of commerce. Economy Much of the nation's material wealth historically arrived through raids. As neighboring nations advanced and greater resistance was met, trade agreements have begun with the nation of Athens, who supports continued raids on their mutual neighbor, Sparta. Demographics Native population is mostly dragonborn. Other races can be found dispersed, but larger diversity found in the coastal regions nearby trading posts or as members of raiding parties. Though the population is dwindling, most frost giants can be found in the high tundras. Though their distant ancestors served the white dragon Alduin, they have now found their place in society in various roles, some even leading raiding parties. Religion Their mythology closely resembles Nordic mythology. Secrets (spoilers) Explorers returning from the far west bring news and goods from the white shores of a very distant continent. A giant ice elemental slumbers beneath the island of FusRo'Dah, just as a giant fire elemental slumbers beneath the isle of giant elementals.